A Kitten at Hogwarts
by Onyx-Eyesx
Summary: Rayan is half cat, he thought when he went to Hogwarts they wouldn't judge him. Fred/George/OC. Implied incest? complete..for now?


**Disclaimer:**I do not own Anything Relating to the Harry potter storyline or characters, I am just a sorry little fan girl who just wishes she could own the weasley twins to do naughty things.

* * *

Rayan looked with his wide cat eyes when he walked into the Great Hall his first night he came to Hogwarts, like many first years.

There were so many people! He had never been around so many in his entire life! He looked around at all the different faces…

They all seemed to be to be staring at something… or someone…

They were staring at him!

His grey cat ears flattened against his head, and his tail puffed out a bit. He could hear the whispers of some of the students.

"He's half cat!" he hear mostly, and, "That's so strange!"

Rayan was beginning to think coming to Hogwarts wasn't such a good idea…

Headmaster Dumbledore stood, he welcomed the new students and introduced the sorting hat. The stern Professor with a 'no nonsense' look on her face started calling up names. He cursed his family for having a last name that began with a letter at the beginning of the alphabet.

"Allistor, Rayan" He heard his name being called out, crap…

He walked up to the stool and sat down, the professor put the hat on his head.

'Hello there' Rayan heard in his mind.

'Uhh.. H-hello?' he thought.

'Hmm.. You seem to be fit for either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw… but which is best?'

"GRYFFINDOR!"

There was clapping and the hat was taken off of his head. He moved down to the Gryffindor table and sat down, making sure his tail was out of the way.

The sorting ended after a while and the Headmaster stood once again. He again welcomed the new students and told the some of the rules and the newly banned items, after that he sat down and the food arrived.

All of the kids seemed to be talking to someone. Rayan wasn't one of them, no one wanted to talk to a half-cat freak like him…

He pushed his blonde hair behind his human ear, and barely filled his plate. He ate slowly and was unaware of the identical pairs of eyes staring at him.

After the feast they were led up to the dorms, Gryffindor being in a tower on the seventh floor of the castle. When he found his bed he quickly and quietly changed into his Pajamas and got into bed.

~*~

Rayan awoke at 5 in the morning, he was always a early riser, no matter what. He grabbed his new uniform and went into the bathroom to take a shower and change.

After changing he went to the common room to wait to go to breakfast, which was served at 7 and it was only 6 right now, when he got down the stairs he saw a girl with bushy brown hair, deeply engrossed in a book. He quietly sat down in a plush chair halfway across the room as to not disturb her.

At breakfast Professor McGonagall, which Rayan learned her name last night, handed out time tables, his first class- Potions, with the Slytherins.

Once again Rayan but little food on his plate and ate quietly. He ended up eating rather fast and decided to go down to the dungeons early.

Once again he did not see the identical pairs of eyes watching.

~*~

After a while of waiting, a group of Slytherins came down to the dungeons. They stayed in the group across the hall keeping away from him.

A boy with tanned skin and black hair walked out of the group and faced Rayan. The boy had a mean smirk on his face and said. "You are a dirty half breed! Your worse then being a mud blood! You crossed with a dirty house cat!"

He and the rest of the group laughed loudly at him.

Rayan was hurt. Sure, he was used to the stared and whispers, but when he came to Hogwarts he thought he wouldn't be weird and stand out in the magical world.

He ignored their quiet whispers and insults, 'til Professor Snape came to the classroom, sneered at Rayan and walked into the room, the Slytherins following their head of house.

~*~

Weeks had passed and Hogwarts wasn't living up to his dreams. He still was tormented by the Slyth boy, which after that lovely first day of potions learned his name was Aiden Hawkway.

He was walking to the Great Hall for lunch when Aiden said loudly, "I guess his father wasn't very good to his mother! She had to bed a kneazle! Poor lass."

That was the worst thing anyone every said about his family. Rayan's eyes started to swell and he ran from the Hall, he could hear Aiden and his friends laughing at him.

He ran down a few halls and stopped, sliding down against a wall. His tail wrapped around him and he started to cry.

"Hey, don't cry."

Rayan looked up to see two red headed boys standing in front of him, they were identical fro each other. They both kneeled beside him.

"Don't mind him," The other one said.

"He doesn't know what he's talking about."

"Plus," They said together getting up, "We really fancy the ears and tail, ourselves."

And with that they walked down the hall linking arms.

Rayan stared at them, with a small smile on his face, maybe… just maybe, Hogwarts wouldn't be that terrible…

_The End._

* * *

Author Notes:

Hiya!

I wrote this at 1 am and i was reading lots of kitty-harry and a twins/harry fanfics and this hit me! so Review and tell me if it was good or horrid rubbish and i should take it down immediately!

Please tell me if this rating is right!! And do you think i should add on?

Review and make my pathetic life worth something!

Onyx

* * *

I KNOW! I hear you say; "WTF are you doing? what happened to _A New Life?!_"

weeeeeeellllllll... I'm not gonna make petty excuses, I kinda lost interest in it and I dont wanna write it and it sucks the life out of people. maybe if i think of something interesting!


End file.
